Un Amor Real
by In love with cullens
Summary: Bella esta muy enamorada de un teniente llamado Jacob, su mayor deseo es casarce enamorada, pero con mentiras y intrigas se ve obligada a casarce con Eddward Cullen hijo ilegitimo de Carlisle, podran encontrar el verdadero amor en esta historia de odio, celos,intrigas e infidelidad. Toma lugar en los 1850's. Adaptacion de la telenovelas Amor Real y Bodas de Odio.


**Personajes pertenecen a Meyer, Historia inspirida por la telenovela Amor Real y Bodas de Odio.**

**Edward**

El cansancio, el hambre y las pocas ganas de estar donde estaba, era lo único que me corría por la cabeza mientras llegaba a todo galope a la vieja hacienda donde pase toda mi niñez. El polvo creaba una imagen desolada y caliente. El infierno donde crecí y jure no volver a pisar pies otra vez, era un bastardo nacido de una pobre joven campesina a quien nunca conocí. Mi padre Carlisle, nunca se dignó a aceptarme como su hijo, nunca me trato como tal para el solo era un sirviente más a quien alimentar. Por eso me sorprendí cuando el padre Masen quien me ayudo a superar todos los maltratos de mi padre y siempre me cuido me mando ese telegrama diciendo que mi padre había decido finalmente reconocerme en su lecho de muerte.

A lo lejos pude divisar a una amiga de infancia Tanya, -Señor Edward el Padre Masen me informo que en cuanto usted llegara le avisara que él lo está esperado en el dormitorio principal—

Me alegre al verla, salte del caballo dirigiéndome hacia ella, -muy bien Tanya dirige y yo te sigo—

Cuando entre a la casa grande pude notar como todo estaba viejo, lleno de polvo como si nadie hubiese vivido ahí en años, mientras seguía a Tanya a la habitación principal, no pude evitar todos los malos recuerdos que me impactaron de golpe, y volví a odiar a mi padre una vez más.

Mientras caminaba tras de Tanya pude notar su miradas de reojo y no pude negar que estaba muy bien crecida, llevaba un vestido largo color purpura que acentuaba su figura con sus rizos rojos recogidos, no se veía tan elegantes como las damas de la ciudad pero aun así no pudo evitar sonreírle era muy bella.

Cuando llegamos a una serie de oscuras puertas dobles de madera en el extremo de la sala en el tercer piso Tanya delicadamente golpeó tres veces y esperó. Momentos más tarde, el padre de Tanya salió y al instante se acercó y me dio un abrazo. -! Edward hijo! sí que es muy bueno verte!-

-Tú también Peter- Dio un paso atrás, posando una mano en mi brazo y la otra sosteniendo el lado de mi cabeza -está en padre Masen dentro?—

-Sí-, respondió Peter. -Está tratando de despertar al viejo lo suficiente para que firme el testamento y que te reconozca como su hijo. Esperemos que lo haga, Tanya y yo no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir si la finca es vendida a un tercero. Imagínate todas las personas con ninguna parte a donde ir Edward -.

-esperemos que no llegue a eso…- de repente las puertas se abrieron mostrando a el Padre Masen.

-Edward, hijo- suspiro.

-Padre Masen no sabe lo feliz que estoy de verlo de nuevo—le dije abrazándolo.

-ya hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, acaso has olvidado de donde saliste hijo- comento el a broma

-Claro que no Padre—conteste rápidamente

-Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado el descanso de estas tierras, ya que tendrás que pasar largas temporadas aquí, digo si es que decides aceptar toda la fortuna que tu padre te ha dejado— comento con una sonrisa

-Que está diciendo Padre Masen? ¿Me reconoció como su hijo? ¿Soy un Cullen?—estaba sorprendido pues aun no podía creer lo que salía de la boca de mi padrino. Puesto que desde que yo era muy niño mi padrino siempre trato de convencer a mi padre para que me reconociera como su hijo, pero este nunca cedió.

-así es hijo—contesto el con alegría. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento causado por mi padre, no pude evitar sonreír, mientras pensaba en todas las clínicas que podría construir para los pobres.

- ¿ha muerto?—pregunte dirigiendo la mirada a mi padrino, Padre Masen

-sí, inmediatamente después de haber firmado—contesto con mucho pesar.

-Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, hay que arreglar este lugar, construir nuevas vivienda para los trabajadores—mire a mi alrededor al pasillo oscuro, -hay que abrir las ventanas traer más velas, que haya luz—exprese

-pediré que empiecen de inmediato-contesto Tanya con una gran sonrisa, -me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto Edward—comento dándome un abrazo, para luego retirarse.

-me imagino que no habrá un funeral-comento Peter, -Nadie asistiría, si desea me puedo encargar del entierro—

-Se lo agradecería, Peter-dije soltando un suspiro.

Me di la vuelta caminando con mi padrino, -Debes viajar a Phoenix y asegurarte de que todo sea transferido a tu nombre-comento. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Edward—

-gracias Padrino si no fuera por usted no sería quien soy hoy—conteste con mucha emoción.

-mañana mismo partiré hacia Phoenix, quien sabe quizás ahora que tengo dinero encuentre una esposa—dije a carcajadas.

Lo que no sabía era que no solo encontraría una esposa, encontraría el amor de mi vida.

**Le gusta? si? no?**

**proximo capitulo conoceremos a Bella :**)


End file.
